Neurostimulating devices stimulate nerves by applying an electrical current. Such devices often include a biocompatible implantable lead that carries current from a pulse generator or Radio Frequency (RF) link to the stimulation site. These implantable leads can include multiple small diameter wires and are typically constructed manually. Manually handling the wires is laborious and requires skilled technicians. This manual assembly process can result in significant variation in the spacing and organization of the wires that make up the implantable lead. This can result in undesired variations in the geometry and properties within and between implantable leads. Additionally, the manual manufacturing can be expensive because it is a low yield and a low throughput process.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.